Believe In Fate
by Sadz0012
Summary: After Lucy's encounter with her 'destined one', she starts to develop feelings for Natsu, but he's too dense to realize it. with a little help from Mirajane and Cana, Natsu believe that fate brought him and Lucy together? T-Oneshot-R
1. Chapter 1

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** YO~ people! I hope you guys are enjoying my other stories, this is just a one-shot, something I just wanted to write so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Natsu:**** What the hell! Write the other shit! Think about the important stories instead of these stupid one-shots! **

**Sadz:**** Shut up and be happy! I was about to make the other Fairy Tail fan fiction a one-shot, until I started thinking about putting all the other couples and expanding the awesomeness… **

**Gray:**** … Ok…**

**Lucy:**** Whatever! Can we get this over with already!**

**Loki:**** Lucy~!**

**Lucy:**** What the hell!**

**Sadz:**** Take it away Happy!**

**Happy:**** Aye sir! Author-Sama does not own anything or anyone, just this story! Pure fan made and-… is that a fish…? Aye!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Believe In Fate**

_Normal P.O.V._

Lucy walked into the guild nervously, looking around for something- or someone. She could see her guild members- Natsu, Gray, Erza, Macao, Mirajane, Elfman, Gazille, Juvia, Alzak, Bisca, Fried, Happy, Wendy, Laxus, Levi, Jet, Droy, Bixlow, Evergreen, Makarov and Cana. Bingo, found her girl. Lucy walked up to the drunken woman and sat on the stool next to her. Cana looked at Lucy with a weird look, as if asking if she needed anything from her.

"Cana… I need to ask you something…" Lucy started, uneasily, thinking over her question and maybe if she should or shouldn't ask?

"What's up Lucy?" Cana asked, a bit worriedly and impatiently.

"Um… about that fortune thing you told me that I'd meet my fated person the other day…" Lucy said as Cana smiled wickedly.

"Oh! It's about that! You met that author guy at the library and went on a date with him, didn't you? What's-his-face…"

"Yeah… but I don't think it was him…"

"What do you mean…? Who else could it be…?"

"Are… are you sure it was… a romantic encounter…?" Lucy finally asked as Cana blew up at her.

"What! How could you ask something like that! Do you doubt my powers, Lucy! You don't see me doubting your spirits or your bond with them!" After Cana finally cooled down, she sat back down on her stool and look at Lucy with suspicious eyes. "Why are you doubting me now Lucy…?"

"It's just… well, I don't think it was him that is my fated encounter," Lucy blurted out as Cana stared at her skeptically.

"Then who is?" she said, taking a swing of her barrel of beer.

"Natsu…"

"Natsu hmm…?"

"I think Natsu is my fated encounter…" Then Cana spat out her drink, which actually hit Gray's face. Cana quickly apologized to the fuming Gray and turned her full attention toward Lucy.

"Are you serious!" Cana somewhat yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, actually. A year ago on that day, that's the day I first met Natsu and he brought me to Fairy Tail with him, and he actually remembered which is really surprising. So well… he could possibly be my fated encounter…" Lucy stated as she was blushing with embarrassment and Cana smirked.

"Really? I had no idea Lucy… Why don't tell Natsu then?" Cana asked playfully as Lucy blushed even harder.

"Yeah Lucy, I think it's so cute that you like Natsu! I also think you guys would make a great couple! You should seriously ask him out!" Mirajane stated as she leaned in on the bar, hearing everything Cana and Lucy were talking about. _'When the hell did she get here!'_ Lucy thought with a startle.

"N-no! I can't tell him that! We're a team and best friends! It'll ruin everything! It's obvious he doesn't like me back so… I don't want to ruin… our great relationship together…" Lucy rambled frantically, but was feeling a bit disappointed as she thought that her and Natsu couldn't get out of the friends zone and become something more.

"How would you know if you don't ask…?" Cana asked quizzically, yet somehow understanding.

"I think you should give it a shot and try…" Mirajane stated.

"Do you even need to ask? Natsu is like the densest person on the entire face of the planet, why the hell would he possibly have feelings for me?" Lucy asked, exaggerating it a bit as Cana snorted.

"Yeah, that is true. Oh my, look who's here…" Cana stated with a grin. Before Lucy could tell what she was saying, an arm was swung around her shoulders.

"Hey there Luce! What's up! What are you girls talking about!" Natsu asked with a curious and oblivious grin plastered on his face.

'_Speak of the devil! Natsu!'_ Lucy thought. "Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" Lucy stated, moving his arm away from her as he looked at her confusedly.

"I just thought I heard my name mentioned here…" Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head in wonder.

"Whatever, I've got to go…" Lucy stated as she got up from her stool and was about to walk away- about to.

"Hey Natsu, want to hear something interest that I just found out…?" Cana slurred and Mirajane giggle as Natsu listened intently.

'_Cana! No way!'_ Lucy thought as she jumped back to the conversation. "Ah! No Cana! You can't!"

"Can't what?" Natsu asked.

"Why not? If you don't tell him, then I will…" Cana countered.

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked, getting even more curious by the second.

"No way Cana! I already told you I can't!" Lucy stated, almost in a squeal.

"What can't you tell me!" Natsu yelled impatiently.

"Come on Lucy, the poor boy deserves to know…" Mirajane stated in a playful way.

"Who's a poor boy! What do I deserve to know!" Natsu shouted.

"No way!" Lucy squealed.

"Why not! Just tell me already!" Natsu stated, flailing his arms everywhere.

"Well then, I think you should just tell him yourself. Have fun!" Cana said as she winked and walked away with two rather large barrels of beer and sat next to Macao on the other side of the guild. Mirajane winked at Lucy and patted her back in an encouraging way before taking a tray of beers and then walking off.

"Tell me what Lucy…?" Natsu asked her as she started blushing and fidgeting.

"Nothing Natsu! Don't worry about it!" Lucy said hastily.

"Come on Lucy, your making me even more curious like that!" Natsu whined as Lucy was blushing madly.

"Well, then… um… Natsu…"

"Spit it out Lucy."

"Natsu… Do you… Believe… In fate!" Lucy asked.

"… Eh…?" Natsu asked with a weird look.

'_Oh man! What did I just ask him! I'm such an idiot!'_ Lucy thought. "Ah! Wait, Natsu! Just f-forget it! N-never mind!"

"That's a load of shit…" Natsu said, startling Lucy a bit.

"What…?" Lucy asked as her voice was a bit shaky.

"I mean, that's a load of shit. What? Some 'thing' called fate already planned how everything happens to a person and they follow up. I decide my own future and no one else…" Natsu stated as Lucy hung her head low.

"Oh… I see…" Lucy said.

"Why do you ask, Lucy?" Natsu asked, trying to look at her lowered face behind her bangs.

"No reason!" Lucy yelled as she dashed off home, leaving a confused Natsu behind. Lucy reached her apartment and closed the door behind her, sliding down the door as the tears that threatened to run, finally slid down her cheeks.

The next day, Lucy seemed to zone out a lot. She tried to look like she was reading a book, but she wasn't even looking at it. She couldn't sleep last night, she stayed up all night thinking about Natsu- good, bad, impossible and sometimes naughty thoughts crossed her mind that she couldn't push away. People tried to get her attention, but after she wouldn't talk to them even if they screamed her name out, they left her alone. Only Erza and Gray sat down and shook her to her senses- well Erza at least.

"Lucy! What's wrong? This is unlike you," Erza said, a bit worriedly for her best friend as she was acting odd indeed.

"Eh…? Erza…?" Lucy finally talked that day, reassuring Erza that she hadn't died, but she wasn't relieved yet.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Lucy said, blinking twice at her friend.

"No Lucy, you aren't fine and we can all see that. What's wrong…?"

"Don't worry about it Erza-" Lucy was cut off as Natsu blasted through the guild doors.

"Hey there guys! I just got back from a mission and blasted a monster off a mountain!" Natsu said excitedly as everyone laughed and Lucy blushed. He noticed Lucy sitting at a table with Erza and Gray, so he happily walked toward them to tell them all about his mission. "Hey there guys! You wouldn't believe what happened on the mission!"

"Ah! I just remembered something! I got to go! Bye guys!" Lucy exclaimed as ran away from them and out the guild. Everyone at the table stared at her as she left.

"What was that about?" Gray asked, finally speaking in.

"I have no clue… Lucy's such a weirdo…" Natsu stated with a shrug as he ordered a drink.

"Something is definitely wrong here…" Erza stated as she scrunched her nose up, thinking what the problem was.

Then, just like that, the days kept passing by as the same way.

"Hey there Lucy! Want to take a mission with me!" Natsu asked.

"Sorry Natsu, I've got an errand to run!" Lucy explained as she dashed off.

Then the next day.

"Hey Luce! Want to go fishing with me and Happy today?"

"Sorry Natsu! I got to do some other things today!" Lucy excused herself once again as she ran away.

Then the next day.

"Luce! I'm bored! Let's play at your place!" Natsu asked.

"Can't!" Lucy stated, her eyes having black rings under them that was a clear sign of loss of sleep, as she ran into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face as she looked in the mirror of her own reflection.

'_What am I doing…?_ Lucy thought to herself, frowning sadly at her reflection. _'I can't keep running away and avoiding Natsu forever… we're a team! I've got to get my act together! How…? I'll just burry these feeling away… it's not like Natsu would ever feel the same way about me anyways…'_ Lucy smiled sadly at herself as she saw a tear roll down her reflections cheek. She rubbed it away and washed her face before going home early for the day. _'Maybe I should use this time and write my novel…'_

Natsu sat in a stool at the guild bar, sulking.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mirajane asked, approaching him as she slid a glass of water to him.

"Thanks Mira… It's Lucy…" Natsu admitted, drinking the water as slowly as possible.

"Yeah, I did see that she was acting kind of strange… did you guys have a fight…?"

"I don't know! That weirdo is avoiding me. I'm not that stupid that she's always having _something_ to do by the time I come to her and ask her something. I don't even know why she's avoiding me… it's so boring without the weirdo around…" Natsu said sully as he banged his hand on the table.

'_Natsu, Its obvious Lucy really likes you! It's also obvious you like her back! Open your eyes already! Oh well… let's have little fun with this…'_ Mirajane thought with a smirk. She then put up her best innocent act. "Oh my! Is Lucy perhaps seeing that guy?"

"What guy…?" Natsu asked, lifting his head off the table to listen to what Mirajane had to say that involved his teammate.

"You know that author guy she met at the library a few days ago? She spent the whole day with him and she told me all about it. She seemed really into him. He even asked her to dinner… maybe that's where she's been going this whole time…" Mirajane stated with an innocent and oblivious smile as Natsu stared at her in shock. "What's wrong Natsu? Didn't Lucy tell you?"

"… Not a word…" Natsu stated more to himself then to Mirajane. She smiled at her accomplishment, but now tried to kick it up a few notches.

"Eh? Really? She seemed really excited about him; I think she nearly told everyone…"

"Everyone!" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! There's me, Erza, Cana, Happy, Gray-"

"She told Gray but not me!" Natsu yelled, standing up to his feet and slamming his hands on the counter. Yeah, that last name did the trick. "Why…?"

"I don't know… but you should tell her how you feel…" Mirajane stated with a smile as Natsu looked at her, a bit confusedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked her as she mentally slapped her forehead.

"Tell her how you feel! Tell her how she told everyone else- even Gray- about these things and not you!" Mirajane stated as Natsu got pumped up.

"Yeah, I should!"

"I mean! You're her best friend ever, not Gray! How could she do that! Keeping secrets from you!"

"Yeah!"

"This is a total betrayal of your friendship!"

"Yeah, your right!"

"Run to her, Natsu! Run like the wind and get her!" (That's so cute.)

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled as he ran out of the guild in full speed toward Lucy's apartment. Elfman, who was sitting three seats away from Natsu, heard everything as he sat in front of his sister. Mirajane rested her head on her hand, smiling contently at her accomplishment. She was going to make them get together- even if this plan didn't work, she'd try another- no matter what…

"Mira-Nee… What the hell are you telling Natsu to do…? I don't get it…" Elfman asked to his sister as she stood up straight and shrugged.

"Men don't understand these things, Elfman…" she said before walking away. At this, an arrow went through Elfman's heart as he brooded over the fact that women weren't the ones who actually didn't get it.

At Lucy's apartment, she was currently writing her novel and actually making good progress with it. She had finished more than half of it and was about to start the climax. Key word being 'about'.

As she finished her sentence, she heard loud banging coming from her door so she sighed and got up. She walked up to her door and opened it to reveal an angry and panting Natsu. Lucy squealed and was about to slam the door into his face until he stopped the action with his left arm and walked in.

"N-Natsu! W-what are you d-doing here!" she asked in a stutter as he looked at her angrily.

"Lucy! How come you didn't tell me!" Natsu almost shouted as he grabbed both her arms to hold her in place. Lucy looked confused for a split second and then taken aback. _'Does he know that I love him…? Is he mad because I didn't just come up and tell him but instead ran away from him? Does he love me back? No, that can't be possible with Natsu…'_ Lucy thought grimly, so she was going to play innocent to find out what it was that he wanted to know.

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" Lucy asked in an innocent way.

"Don't act like you don't know about it! Mira-San told me everything!" Natsu explained as Lucy's jaw dropped. _'She did what!'_ Lucy thought unbelievably. "Yeah, that's right. Mira-San told me everything. How you started going out with a guy and then told practically everyone in the guild besides me!" Lucy looked at him in a confused manner as she thought about it a bit and then figured it out. Mira-San is trying to make Natsu jealous that Lucy found another guy that she liked instead of Natsu, and that might make him fall in love with her. She smiled a bit to herself at this and tried to test her theory. "I mean seriously! You told Gray before me! How could you do that Luce! You know how that would make me feel!" Lucy giggled thinking Mirajane must have stirred his feeling by using Gray in this.

"What's wrong Natsu? Does it bother you that much that I'm going out with another guy that you had to run all the way here to my house?" Lucy asked with a wink as she stuck out her tongue playfully. Natsu raised a brow at her.

"… Why would dating some other guy bother me…? I'm just mad that we're best friend and you didn't tell me first! Worse, you told Gray before me! Lucy~!" Natsu whined but was then faced with a depressed Lucy that was looking away from him. He looked taken aback by her sudden change of behavior, then became frantic as he saw that she looked like she was about to cry.

"Get out…" Lucy whispered as Natsu eyes widened. Yeah, sure, Lucy's told him thousands of times to get out of her house, but the way she said it this time sent shivers up his spin.

"Luce…?" Natsu asked as she turned her head around to face him, eyes tearing up and looked at him with a mad expression.

"Get out! Get away from me Natsu! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Lucy yelled as she ran into her room and slammed the door shut, locking the door also. Natsu stared at the door with widened concern eyes. Lucy might hit him, yell at him and call him the biggest idiot in the world, but she had never once in their lives ever said that she hated him. It went through him like more than fifty arrows piercing through his heart. He didn't know what to do?

Then his knees crashed to the ground, still staring at the door. He heard her crying from the other side of the door and his heart shattered into a million pieces. He doesn't even know what he's feeling for his teammate; he had never felt this way about anyone before. He went up to the door and then, hesitantly, knocked it lightly.

"Lucy…? Lucy, I don't know why your crying, but please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry…" he wanted to say that he 'hated' it when she cried, but right now he hated the damn word. He wouldn't dare utter it.

On the other side of the door, Lucy cried even more after hearing his voice call to her. Why did he have to sound so concerned for her when he didn't even like her more than best friends? Why does he even sound like he cared? Why didn't he just leave her alone like she told him to? Why did he never listen to her? She wanted to hug him, find comfort in him, feel his hard chest under her hands, cup his handsome face in her hands, play with his pink hair with her fingers and kiss those lips that almost always pulled up into a wide grin that looked so irresistible. She couldn't take it. She wanted him gone now before she went crazy about this.

"I said go away Natsu! Why don't you ever go away…?" Lucy stated like she was talking to herself, and she thought that maybe she was just talking to herself. Yet, Natsu's strong sensitive ears heard it clearly.

"I'll never go away Lucy…" Natsu stated, leaning against the door as if it would magically open just for him to enter.

"Stop! Just stop it! What's wrong with you!" Lucy yelled, covering her ears desperately to block out all his sweet words.

"I don't know what's wrong with me unless you tell me!" Natsu yelled to her, making sure she could hear it loud and clear. He was getting frustrated, he 'disliked' not knowing stuff, and he especially 'disliked' this situation he was in of not knowing anything at all. His hands were on the door, in a pushing manner, as he glared at the door. He so badly wanted to burn the door down so he could go in and comfort his teammate- for some reason, the word didn't suit Lucy anymore? Something more did…

Lucy's eyes widened as he yelled that statement at her. Should she just tell him then? Tell him that she loved him, so he'd be all confused and just laugh it off. Then she would say she was serious and there would be an awkward silence. Then Natsu would politely reject her and then she'd ask if they could still be friends. He'd laugh at that and say of course. Then he'd be on his merry way while she cries her eyes out the entire night, crying her feeling out with them. He'd burn her feeling away as time passes, and sooner or later Lucy would not feel any weird feeling for him and they'd be happy nakama for the rest of their lives. What a happy ending, don't you think? Nah didn't think so either, but it was the only solution for this time.

"Lucy! Please talk to me, will you!" Natsu shouted from the other side of the door. Lucy bit her inner mouth walls. She couldn't say it, it'll ruin everything, it'll ruin their friendship, and Lucy couldn't risk losing him.

"Just… go away…" Lucy sobbed.

"Lucy! Tell me!"

"Damn it, why do you even care!"

"That's because we're nakama, Lucy!" (Damn, wrong thing to say Natsu-baka…)

"That's all it is with us! Nakama! Natsu you idiot! I love you and you still keep saying like we're only nakama!" Lucy sobbed; she clutched her legs to her chest firmly, burying her head into her knees. She finally spat the words out… and she was sure as hell she was going to regret saying them.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered to himself. _Now _everything made sense to him. It all came down on him like a boulder hitting him down from above. Why didn't he realize sooner? Why was he such an idiot? "Lucy…"

"Go away…" Lucy said in her broken tone which caused him to wince.

"Lucy… can I think about this for a while before coming back to you…?" Lucy was a bit take aback by his response and didn't know what to say. "Luce… I'm going to go now… I swear I'll think about it… and then tell you my answer…" Then he was gone and Lucy didn't know what to do. Should she be happy to have a little hope that he might possibly say yes, or should she feel even more anxious of his rejection. Yet, that night, she went to bed early and she didn't cry herself to sleep.

The next day, Natsu was acting peculiar in the guild while Lucy didn't even show up. Natsu was sitting on a table with Erza, Gray, Cana (she wanted to join them to see whatever happened to the flustered Lucy and the oblivious Natsu) and Happy.

Natsu was making different expression depending on his mood, or just became bi-polar to the other members. He would smile to himself when he thinks that Lucy actually 'loves' him, then he's panic thinking what he should do about it, then he'd get angry at himself for not knowing until now, then feel jealous about thinking about her with other guys instead of him, sad that he made her cry like she did, and then back to being happy that she loved him. Although to the other members of the guild, he was just being weird, and they were concerned for him.

"Natsu… What's wrong…?" Happy asked him, patting his arm and making him realize that he was still at the guild and people were looking at him with odd looks.

"Lucy confessed her feelings to me…" Natsu stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes!" Cana yelled as Erza choked on her drink while Gray was eating an ice cream, but he was so shocked that he dropped it to the ground and looking at Natsu disbelievingly and Happy was frozen in place. After he saw everyone's reaction to his words, he just realized what he said and started blushing.

"Did I just hear correctly!" Mirajane shouted as she slammed the palm of her hand on the table victoriously. (Mirajane has the ears from the devil…)

"Yup! What happened, Natsu? Why isn't Lucy here? Shouldn't you announce that you're a couple to the guild together? Is she too shy? How did she confess? Was it romantic? Did things get heated up after the confessing that-?" Mirajane and Cana were bombarding him with questions.

"I told her I'd think about it!" Natsu shouted, rendering everyone speechless.

"You did… what…?" Cana asked in disbelief.

"**Natsu…**" Mirajane and Erza were so furious with him, that they had a rage of fire around them and a threatening aura that made both Natsu (and for some reason) and Gray sweat and cower in fear.

"I didn't know what else to do! I was so confused and I didn't know what to say to her that I just said that and walked away! Plus, I didn't even get the situation at all since she was crying and she locked her bedroom door and-" Natsu tried to explain but Mirajane, Erza and even Cana got even madder at him.

"**You made Lucy cry!**" they asked menacingly and Natsu panicked even more. "Tell us everything that happened from the beginning you left me!" Mirajane ordered as Natsu began to explain the frantic story.

After Natsu finished the story, they all stared at him like he was an idiot.

"What kind of a fucked up idiot are you!" Gray stated as Natsu got mad at him.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know! I mean, if she liked me for a while, then why she didn't just tell me before! And lots of questions were going around my head so I didn't know what to do so I had to think about it!"

"**Natsu!**" again the girls were circling him like it was all his fault- which it was.

"What do I do!" Natsu shouted as they stopped their threatening auras, calmed down and tried to explain it to him.

"You boy, are going to march up to Lucy, you're going to tell her you obviously love her and needed time to sort out your sudden rush of feelings for her, and be the best damn boyfriend on the face of the planet to make up for what you made her put up with!" Mirajane explained as Natsu wanted to look excited, but couldn't.

"Um… how do I do that…?" Natsu asked as everyone slapped their foreheads in irritation. (Natsu you moron…)

Lucy was at home, having a relaxing day. Sure, she was nervous about Natsu's reply to her confession, but she wanted to try and calm herself down before that happened. She woke up late, had a nice breakfast, wrote her story for a few hours, wrote a letter to her mother and was now sitting on her love couch and reading a nice book that she started today, and was already half way through it.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he jumped into her apartment through the window, startling her into dropping her book and losing her page.

"Natsu! Don't come through my window!" Lucy scolded him as she evened her breathing and picked up her book, sitting back down on the love couch.

"You're back to normal, Luce…" Natsu said with a warm smile and chuckled to himself, making Lucy blush. "Lucy, I got to tell you something…" At this statement, Lucy flinched. She put her book away and was about to stand up until he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stay seated.

"Natsu…" Lucy said in an almost whisper as she saw their close proximity.

_Outside in a bush, but having a clear view of inside Lucy's apartment window_

"Why am I here?" Gray asked as the three girls glared at him, making him shut up.

"I'm going to make sure Natsu doesn't screw up this time and for them to be together!" Mirajane declared as the other girls nodded.

"Seems like it's going well so far…" Erza stated as she saw Natsu pinning her to the love couch, he had a serious face on and Lucy was beat red flushed.

"We've got to make sure it stays that way!" Cana stated as they hid in the bush, watching intently to the scene displayed in front of them.

_Inside Lucy's apartment_

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, blushing fiercely. Natsu was having a serious face- which looked hot on him since it was somewhat rare- and had her pinned to the love couch.

"Lucy… I'm going to answer your confession now…" Natsu stated, etching closer to her as she turned her face away from him. He grabbed her face to face him as their lips were mere inches away from each other.

"Natsu! U-um… uh…" Lucy didn't know what to do since it seemed like he was going to kiss her, but he wouldn't do that.

"Lucy… I love you…" Those few words startled Lucy so much that she was glad she was sitting down; otherwise she would have probably fallen to the floor.

"Natsu…" All of a sudden, Lucy's tears started falling down her cheeks and Natsu started panicking. He stepped away from her and started flailing his arms around everywhere.

"Ah! Lucy! Don't cry! I'm sorry! What did I do wrong this time! Ah, Erza and everyone are going to kill me for making you cry! I'm sorry Lucy!" Natsu was shouting as Lucy started laughing.

_Outside_

"Aren't you going to kill him for making her cry…?" Gray asked, confused with these species called 'women'. Didn't they just say that they were going to beat up Natsu if he made Lucy cry? Well, she's crying in there and they were sitting there smiling like everything was all right. Plus, he wanted to see them beat Natsu into a bloody pulp.

"Men don't seriously understand anything…" Cana answered as Erza nodded in approval. Gray was now confused.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!" Gray spat in anger.

"They're also very touchy about their man pride…" Mirajane stated as she remembered how Elfman reacted to the exact statement.

"She's crying in happiness, you idiot…" Erza explained as Gray looked even more confused.

"If you're happy, shouldn't you smile and laugh, not cry?" Gray asked, earning a bonk on the heads from Erza.

"Just shut up already!" Levi stated who was crouching next to Gray as they looked at her with surprise looks.

"When the _hell_ did you get here!" Gray asked a bit too loudly making Erza smack him- a bit too hard- right into the canal behind them. The other girls sweat-dropped and looked at Levi for an explanation.

"I was worried about Lu-Chan, so I heard you guys saying you were going to her house, and so I followed. However that's beside the point right now. So be quiet and let me watch!" Levi stated as they just stayed quiet and watched the show unfold before them.

_Inside_

Lucy was laughing uncontrollably as her tears wouldn't stop flowing down. She was just so happy, so glad he didn't turn her down, relieved to let out a long breath that she didn't know she was holding in. Natsu looked at her like she was crazy, and maybe that he was getting second thoughts about this. Not wanting him to take his words back, she quickly whipped her tears away and smiled at him.

"Sorry about that…" she stated with a blush of embarrassment.

"Well…" Natsu stated, rubbing the back of his head with a blush on his face.

"Well…?" Lucy asked questionably as Natsu blushed even more.

"Want to go on a romantic date… Because that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do right…? They date…" Natsu stated awkwardly as Lucy blushed madly when he said 'boyfriend and girlfriend'.

"Uh… Well… Y-yeah… I'd like that actually…" Lucy stuttered as he looked at her with a happy and blushing face. She got her confidence back- where had it been for so long? - As she got up from the couch, grabbed his hand and started leading him out the door. Before she could reach the door though, Natsu pulled her back to him. She spun around and collided with his hard, toned, defined, muscular chest. She blushed a bit and then looked up to him with a dazed look.

Suddenly, not giving her time to think, he leaned down and crashes his lips to hers. She was wide eyed for a moment, but then melted into the kiss. He glided his tongue on her bottom lip as she opened her mouth eagerly to answer his plea. Lucy pulled away for a breath of air, but Natsu didn't want to stop.

"Natsu, wait…" Lucy said, out of breath as he whined. "Do… do you believe in fate…?"

"You're still asking that?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"Well… I believe that it was fate that brought us together…" (Or Mirajane…)

"Well… if you put it that way… then yeah… I believe in fate…" Natsu stated as they went back into another passionate kiss. This was the moment when Natsu and Lucy made their never ending love for each other official.

_Outside_

"Omigod! That is so~ cute~!" all the girls echoed from the bush as they watched the scene display in front of them. While they ogle at the scene, Gray sat in distress.

"You people do know that I'm a _guy_ and completely don't give a _fuck_ about _any_ of this crap!" Gray yelled at them as they just ignored him and continued to watch.

**The End**

**Sadz:**** This story felt so depressing in the beginning; it actually took me forever to pass the crying and idiotic parts…**

**Natsu:**** You made Lucy cry so much!**

**Sadz:**** Dude… it was your entire fault…**

**Natsu:**** Yeah! But you made me do it!**

**Sadz:**** Shut the fuck up, or do you want me to break you guys up?**

**Lucy and Natsu:**** No!**

**Sadz:**** Good, because you're my favorite Fairy Tail couple. **

**Fairy Tail:**** Hey!**

**Sadz:**** Fuck, all of you people get together and I'll think about it!**

**Happy:**** Aye sir! First me and Charle!**

**Charle:**** Hey!**

**Sadz:**** before more weirdness happens, thanks for reading my story! R&R! See you later people! **

**The End-End**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey people, don't worry, this isn't another chapter; this story is just a one-shot. **

**Anyways, I got a Review by an anonymous person saying that my story was similar to someone's doujinshi, from .com, creator Alina-Chan. Honestly, I didn't know that and haven't ever been on the deviantart website, so I went and checked it out. Surprisingly for me, it was very similar to this story which really freaked me out. So, even though I didn't copy this story from her, since she wrote it a long time before me I'll just give her the credit. **

**So I give (half, I'm not that nice =P) credit to Alina-Chan and I'm sorry if anyone thought I copied this story from her, but I didn't. **

**Thanks for reading the one-shot anyways, and review please! Thanks for your support people! Keep reading my stories XD **


End file.
